


Digital

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has a day off. Kylo does NOT.





	

Kylo is normally not quiet in bed. Hux normally - despite himself - has him grunting, panting, screaming, begging. He tries very hard not to make a sound, but Hux breaks through his resolve every time. _Every time_. 

He’s going to try harder today.

It’s one of Hux’s few rest-days. He rarely seems to take more than enough time to eat and sleep off (much to Kylo’s disgruntlement), but today he’s entirely Kylo’s, save for a few flicks through his comm unit when Kylo doesn’t hold his attention for long enough. 

Last night was intense, and Kylo still feels twinges between his thighs. His ass certainly loves the attention, and as they trade kisses back and forth, it twitches in anticipation. There’s nothing to work against, but he wishes there was. Hux’s lips taste of the night they’ve spent together, and Kylo teases at his tongue to pull it into his mouth.

When the kiss breaks, he runs his nose against Hux’s. His eyes are closed, and he feels high up on the back of his lover’s thigh, pinching lightly, kneading at the muscle. He’s lean, but strong, and he chases the tight curve of his butt, pulling him closer to his chest.

Kylo’s hand wanders, walking up towards the slide of his back, but he finds it’s captured by fingers on his wrist, shoving it back where it’s wanted. How could he resist? He pinches and squeezes and rolls at the slight padding, then slips his middle finger between Hux’s cheeks as they kiss and sigh in symphony. 

They keep lube under the pillows, now. Kylo pulls the bottle down, between nibbles to his earlobe, and breathy sounds to his neck. Hux moves to help him, and Kylo pours out goop into his palm, swirling his fingers in the mess of it. He glances up when Hux does the same, and cants his head in a silent question.

“Not too sore, are you?”  


He is a little sore, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. More a stiffness and an ache than a real hurt. Kylo shakes his head. “No.”

“Good.”  


He finds his head tipped back by lips under his jaw, sucking at the softer parts of his throat. It makes his pulse sing, makes his heart thud. Kylo grabs an earlobe and tugs, suckling over the nub, chasing into the swirls of his outer ear. 

Kylo jumps as the finger breaches him without warning. No easing in, no stroking around his hole. Just in, to the first bend. 

He can take it, but that’s not the point. Almost angry, he refuses to return the favour. Instead, he draws infinitely tighter circles around Hux’s pucker, tugging and the tiniest hint of nail. Even when Hux’s middle finger sheathes itself deep inside of him, he continues just that light, trailing touch.

Fucker can ask for it, if he wants it, Kylo thinks. He rocks his ass back on the hand, slurping messy, loving nonsense down until he’s nibbling on the jut of his collarbone. Hux purrs in delight, his hips rocking in a sure, steady pace. Kylo doesn’t slip his finger in until his impatience gives way, and then his - wider - digit shunts into his lover’s body.

Hux makes a gratifyingly startled noise, but then he starts to move his hand in earnest. This is an arms race, now, and Kylo doesn’t want to lose. Their kisses stop, but only so they can stare each other down. The sounds of skin slick on skin squelch into the room, muffled by the sheets and their hissing breath. Kylo can feel Hux’s cock pressed against his own, and he curls his finger, feeling for the edges of his body. Stroking his passage abruptly, teasing and trying to find that nice little nexus inside that will bring him off, and fast.

Because he wants to win.

He does.

Even if Hux’s two fingers (cheater) are spreading him wider. 

The sounds get a little more frantic, and Kylo pushes a second finger in, too. It’s good stimulation, but it’s not quite _enough_ , and that missing piece makes his hair stand straight up in despair. Trying to rock into Hux’s tummy as they finger one another isn’t nearly enough, but he’s startled when Hux pulls his hand out of his hole and moves in a blur.

He’s on top, straddling him, grabbing his own ass and spreading it wide above him.

Kylo checks he means it, then pulls his fingers out of his hole with a _sccccchlop_. He holds his cock steady, and moans (fuck, supposed to be quiet) as the man lowers himself down.

His hole is tight, and Kylo’s eyes mist at the feel. So firm. So good. Hux shows off by tensing, and Kylo grabs his waist to urge him into moving. 

Hux does. He steadies his knees, then bends backwards beautifully. His hands grab Kylo’s knees for purchase, and he swirls around in a circle before he starts to bounce. His pink, hard dick begs for attention between them, but every time Kylo moves to touch it, he’s growled down again.

 _Fine_.

Instead, he helps Hux move to please them both. He helps with the lifts, the falls, the grinding down that works his dick so deliciously. His ass feels empty, though, and he whines as he wiggles it down into the bed.

“ _I’m not done with you_ ,” Hux says, and the knowledge goes through him like a lightsabre through metal.  


He can’t help it. A few more choice slams, and Kylo spills inside of him. Spills, with a climax that’s almost-not-quite-enough. It feels slightly hollow, and though his balls empty and his prick slicks Hux’s hole wetter… _it’s not quite enough._

Nor is it, until Hux rises. He holds Kylo’s dick still as he does so, and grabs the mingled, stickier mixture that coats his prick. Slathers through the slosh that drips down from his hole, and jerks it over his own dick.

Hux moves again, and Kylo lets him. He lets him, even as one leg is bent so high his hips feel like they’re dislocating. Knee to his shoulder, and then there’s the satisfaction of feeling _full_ again, when Hux rams his cock in, balls deep.

He is still tender. It is even _better_ for it. 

Like a mad thing, Hux ploughs him, shaking the mattress and grunting as he bites his lip so hard his cheeks fall in. The pressure against his prostate makes his head swim, and the sounds that squeak out with every jolt are broken and wrong.

He loves it. Oh, he loves it. His cock flops tiredly against his stomach, but the forceful rutting has his spine tingling all the same. He’s pretty sure he comes, dry, over and over as his lover takes him like he’s nothing, like he’s everything. Fingers around his neck, eyes bored back and forth.

Hux spills inside him, and Kylo’s a boneless wreck. They freeze in place for the longest time, Hux not moving from his victor’s position. Not until he has to, anyway.

Thank fuck they don’t need to be anywhere for _hours, b_ ecause there’s no way in hell he can walk for some time to come. And he **fucking loves it**.


End file.
